


The Hope only found on Tatooine

by Sergeant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Desert, Gen, Tatooine, former sith lord vs former jedi master, maul is looking for hope, probably a bit OOC, sand, the twin suns, what I am going to pretend that happened there, written instead of studying and with no beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant/pseuds/Sergeant
Summary: Maul saw Kenobi, his worst enemy, in the holocron. Now he's trying to find him to finally get his revenge.(This is basically my coping mechanism, I can't just see my most favourite character die without pretending something else happened.)(Btw. I still hope he's not going to die in the next episode)





	

“KENOBI!” Maul screamed in the empty desert. He wasn’t prepared for the terrible heat that the twin suns produced and when he left his ship in a hurry he didn’t even take any water with him. Now he was seeing four Obi-Wans around him. He screamed again and pulled out his lightsaber. He wanted to ignite it, but suddenly he realized he wasn’t even holding it anymore. _Where is it?_

 Maul fell to his knees and searched the sand around him. _Why is everything so bright?_

The Jedi Master was approaching him quickly, he didn’t have time for this! _Stupid sand!_

Maul looked up, but the radiating light blinded him and he felt dizzy and so tired. He wanted to swallow, but his mouth was so dry he started coughing instead. _Get up, the Jedi is still here!_

He quickly shot up, but lost his balance halfway and fell down. Or was he already lying? Maul felt the hot sand; everything was just sand, is there even anything else than the sand? Yes, there is also the bright blinding light coming from everywhere. _Why won’t the light just go away?_

And then there was a shadow. _What?_

Maul could see a bit better and concentrated on the source of the shadow. It was Kenobi.

The former Sith groaned in annoyance.

“You again.” And the world went black.

…

_Cold._ He felt cold. Maul instinctively pulled a blanket closer to him. _Wait, what?_

Maul froze. He remembered he was trying to locate Kenobi in a stupid desert in the middle of nowhere, not camping on Hoth. He quickly opened his eyes.

He was in a cave slightly illuminated by a faint fire and stars were visible outside. It was clear to Maul, that he couldn’t have got there by himself, but he didn’t see anyone. He slowly got up and walked around the cave, but it was completely empty, which implied it was meant only as a temporary hideout.

At least he felt okay and was calm. He decided to sit outside the cave for a moment and meditate. He recalled the hallucinations the burning heat gave him and felt ashamed that he allowed his feelings get the better of him and he didn’t plan his revenge mission properly.

With more regret he noticed that his lightsaber was gone, probably taken by the person or people who dragged him to the cave as a reward for saving his life. He hoped he could get back to his ship and figure out a safe way to find Kenobi’s residence.

_Kenobi’s residence._ That got him thinking – Kenobi’s life must have been very difficult since the Empire destroyed the Jedi Order and he must have been very desperate to live in such a terrible place. All his friends died by hands of the Empire. _And mine_ , Maul admitted. _What does he have now? His only goal is to hide and survive._

_And so is mine now. We are not that different in the end._

Even though Maul was quite lost in thoughts, the Force warned him that someone was approaching the cave. He turned around and decided to wait. Maybe he could get his lightsaber back if it wasn’t lost in the endless mass of sand.

It only took a minute until a cloaked figure showed up near the cave. Maul looked at him with curiosity, but the man just sighed and walked to the fire, where he sat. There he removed his hood, but still didn’t look at Maul.

Maul gasped inaudibly. The man who saved him was Kenobi. _Of course, why am I even surprised?_

He slowly got up and sat across from him, careful not to startle him. Both men eyed each other; curiosity and anger mixed in their expressions.

“Why didn’t you leave me there?” Maul asked finally.

“You would certainly deserve that.” Obi-Wan said and crossed his arms. That was all he offered as an explanation, so both men sat in silence, neither knowing what to do.

Maul was trying to figure out what exactly should he do. As he was looking at the old man in front of him, urge to kill him for revenge seemed more and more pointless. He always saw it as a moment when he would find his peace and finally leave his past behind him, but now with the murder he would only do a favour to the Empire and to Darth Sidious.

_Darth Sidious – the real reason why we both ended like this,_ Maul though bitterly and looked out of the cave to the cold night desert. He contemplated leaving, but Kenobi spoke.

“Did you come here to kill me?”

“Yes.” Maul replied shortly.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Honestly, Jedi, you seem to be more miserable alive.”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow and stared at Maul.

“You on the other hand look more _sane_ , which is quite an improvement.”

“Things went… a bit wrong for me after Naboo.” Maul admitted.

“Things went…a bit wrong for me after the Order 66.” Obi-Wan replied in the same manner.

“Only a bit? Don’t tell me you’d be hiding _here_ if you had a choice.” Maul waved his hand to the desert.

“It’s perfect here.” Obi-Wan said sarcastically. “And thanks to you I know any Sith would first die in the desert before finding me.”

“Happy to help.” Maul smiled sarcastically.

…

The atmosphere got quite pleasant, but immediately dropped when there was a sound of engine of a shuttle overflying. Obi-Wan and Maul got up and went to look what it was.

“It’s imperial. Are you with them?” Obi-Wan accused him.

“Believe it or not, Darth Sidious ruined my life even more than you, I wouldn’t join him.” Maul hissed and hid his nervousness behind an annoyance. He was positive they were searching for him.

“Why are they here?” Obi-Wan said to himself and stroked his beard while thinking.

“I think they are looking for me. Well, it was nice seeing you, but I should get going.” Maul looked at him. “Getting killed by the Empire would be very inconvenient right now. I have an apprentice to train after all.” He added proudly.

“Don’t..” Obi-Wan started, but changed his mind and stopped.

“Don’t what?” Maul asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Try not to kill anyone.”

“I’ll think about that.” Maul said eventually and started walking away.

“Wait.” Obi-Wan stopped him. “You could probably use this.”

Maul turned around and saw the Jedi was handing him his lightsaber.

“You know, you didn’t have to take it, I could kill you even without it.”

“Didn’t look like that last time we met.” Obi-Wan replied.

“I practised a lot.” Maul said and sarcasm was evident in his voice.

“So did I.”

“We should meet once and see who’d win.” Maul suggested when he took his lightsaber back.

“I’d rather not do that.” Obi-Wan admitted honestly.

“Acknowledged. Goodbye Jedi.” Maul said and put his lightsaber to his belt.

“And say hi to lady Tano for me.” Maul yelled at him before leaving for good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't want Darth Maul do die. He's been my most favourite fictional character ever since like 2003, so pleeeeeaaaase, don't kill him?  
> Second thing, I think Obi-Wan would be glad to know Ahsoka is alive (I don't think Bail Organa told him.. or did he? Idk) so there you go.


End file.
